


faded

by establish-an-alibi (komibanana)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Tattoo Artists AU, stuff like that
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komibanana/pseuds/establish-an-alibi
Summary: スンウの顔は星の満ちる夜空のように輝いた。スンヨンはそのような彼に口づけしたかった。





	faded

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [faded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034067) by [shiraishin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraishin/pseuds/shiraishin). 

> fadedの日本語訳。原作にKudosを押していただければ嬉しいです。閲覧途中、言葉や文が不自然を感じたところがあったら、是非コメントでお教えください。

「なぜ来ない？」イジニョクは、肘をテーブルに置き、あごを手のひらに当ててチョウスンヨンに尋ねた。

「行きたくないって言ったから。」

イジニョクとキムウソクと一緒に新村弘大へツアーに行くことを拒否する理由は本当になかった。 （「あの新村の、ダバコ臭いくてカビ臭いバーへ行ってから、ついでに弘大のM2かMxdholic（1）へ行くつもりだ。普通の観光って感じと思うけど？」イジニョクはそう説明した。チョウスンヨンは彼に尋ねたことに対して後悔した）

イジニョクは、チョウスンヨンが遅かれ早かれ同意することを分かっているように微笑んだ。その笑顔こそはチョウスンヨンが拒否したくなる原因だ。大体、たとえ翌日は休日であっても、チョウスンヨンはまだ顧客のリクエストに対応しなければならない。そうでなければ、彼が働っているタトゥー・ワークショップは間違いなく再び彼を叱るのだ。

「お前ってバカだな。」イジニョクはあきらめなかった。彼は首を横に振ってため息をつき、「来いよ。来ないって言ったら、ウソクにお前に向けてふくれっ面をしてもらうからな。ふくれっ面のウソクかわいいってのお前も知っているだろう。そんな彼に対してお前もさすがに拒否できないだろう。」と言った。

「何故そんなにお前らと一緒に行ってほしいのか？」

キムウソクを見た時イジニョクの目は明らかに愛が込められている。そのことにチョウスンヨンが気づかないはずがない。チョウスンヨンはただそれを無視することにしただけだ。まだ時間があるのだ。それに、イジニョクは明らかにまだ大声にその気持ちを言い放つつもりはない。イジニョクが言わなかったとしても、彼がチョウスンヨンをその二人の邪魔にして、いわゆるその観光ツアーのものをデートではなく友人同士の遊びのようにしようとする意思をチョウスンヨンは知っている。

「俺には俺の理由があるんだ。で、お前来る？ドリンク代は俺が出すから。」

残念ながら、イジニョクはチョウスンヨンのことをよく知っている。

チョウスンヨンが初めてあの男を見た時、男の顔はナイトクラブの点滅する光によって覆われている。ピンクと紫の光があの男の体に当たっている。現実の人間どころか、まるで抽象絵画のようであった。チョウスンヨンはその光景に心を奪われてしまった。

「何か飲みたいか？」イジニョクは彼の時計を見ながら尋ねた。 チョウスンヨンはそれでわれに返ったが、まだその見知らぬ男から目を離せなかった。

夜はまだ早く、クラブで人はまだ集まっていなかった。人々はクラブの中で散らばっていて、互いにおしゃべりしたりしている。DJはアンダーグラウンドのR&Bソングを流しているが、その曲の拍子に合わせて踊ることは誰にもできなかった。キムウソクはまだ来ていなかった。イジニョクはずっとため息をついて、ドアを見ていた。

「苦尽甘来（2）一杯くれ。」チョウスンヨンは答えた。

「わかった。」

数時間後、クラブで人があまりにも多くなって、人混みの向こう側まで見られなくなるようになった。静かな音楽はすでにありふれたダンスミュージックに変わった。そういった音楽を聴くと、酔いから覚ましたくなる人はいないだろう。

（幸いなことに、チョウスンヨンはすでに酔っていた）

彼らはイジニョクが注文したブース席に座っていた。キムウソクは、その日に対応していた顧客について文句を言っていた。アルコールはキムウソクの思考を既に乱したようだ。何を言おうとしていたのか分からなくなったことは二回もあった。チョウスンヨンは彼が何を言っているのか全く理解できなかった。一方、イジニョクは、もちろん、キムウソクの言葉にひたすらにうなずいていた。同時に、キムウソクに夢中になった顔で手を相手の太ももに置いていた。

しばらくして、チョウスンヨンは二人から目をそらして、人集まりの中にいる見知らぬ男を探してみた。チョウスンヨンは簡単に男を見つけた。男はネオンの光のように人だかりの中で際立っていた。少なくともチョウスンヨンにとって、男はそう見えた。男は生まれながらのダンサーのように音楽に合わせて体を揺していた。チョウスンヨンは下唇をなめた。

キムウソクはイジニョクが言ったことを笑った。その見知らぬ男は、聞こえたはずがなかったとしても、彼らの方向を見た。そこで、 チョウスンヨンは男をじっと見ていた。男は彼の視線を受け止めた。

その瞬間、しまったとチョウスンヨンは思った。

チョウスンヨンはついに近距離で男を観察することができた。 イジニョクから20,000ウォンを渡されて、飲み物を注文してもらうように頼まれた。 （キムウソクはヤクルトソジュでイジニョクは苦尽甘来と立ち上がってバーカウンターへ歩いた時、彼はそれを忘れないように数回繰り返した）

バーテンダーがドリンクを作っているのを待っていたとき、チョウスンヨンは耳に囁かされた挨拶を聞いた。同時に、首に触れる吐息は彼を震えさせた。その声を聞いたことがなくても、誰の声かはすでに知っていった。

「こんばんは。」

チョウスンヨンはのんびり笑顔で返し、肩越しにちらっと相手を見た。

クラブの向こうから見知らぬ男を見つめていたとき、既に美しかったと感じたが、間近で再び男を見ると、本当に息をのむほど美しかったと実感した。濃い化粧は男の目を大きくして、頬骨をより鋭くした。汗は男のやや長い前髪をびしょぬれにした。鎖骨と腕はゆったりしたシャツからチラっと見えた。水玉模様の光は星のように男の頬にこぼれていた。星空のように見えた。 チョウスンヨンは、男の肩にあるタトゥーを見惚れた。肩に沿って首までを見ていた途端、突然唇が乾きぎみと感じた。

男の笑顔を見ると、チョウスンヨンはやっと自分が相手を見つめすぎたことに気づいた。咳払いをし、彼は「何と呼べばいい？」と問った。

「スンウ。」と男は答えながらスプライトを混ぜたソジュを注文し、「タメ口でいいよ。」と言った。

スンウが釜山出身と知った瞬間、チョウスンヨンは瞬いた。スンウが話してる時、訛りはあってごちゃごちゃと発音していた。チョウスンヨンは方言が苦手であった。相手が釜山出身のを認識したら、すべてが悪い方向に行ったと感じた。

「スンヨン。」とチョウスンヨンは自己紹介をして、バーテンダーから渡されたソジュを受け止めた。スンウは後で同じく飲み物を手に取り、一口飲んだ。

「スンヨンあ。」

スンウから名前を呼ばれたことにチョウスンヨンは息を呑んだ。

「友達に飲み物をあげた後、一緒にダンスフロアへ行こうか？」

チョウスンヨンはもちろん頷いた。

スンウは生まれながらのダンサーであった。同時に、非常にべたべたであった。 チョウスンヨンは、スンウに触れられたところがすべて燃えたように感じた。スンウはチョウスンヨンの臀に手を置き、互いに押し合うようにチョウスンヨンを引き寄せた。

「一晩中ずっとあなたを見ていた。」とチョウスンヨンはスンウの耳に囁き、キスしたいという欲望に抵抗しようとした。  
  
スンウは笑い声を上げ、「知っていた。」と言った。

それだけの言葉でチョウスンヨンはおかしくなった。少し酔っているのに（無論チョウスンヨンほど酔っていなかったが）何故スンウがそのように落ち着いていられるかとチョウスンヨンは不思議に感じた。

どのくらいの時間が経ったかわからなかったが、この間で彼らの鼻が互いにこすれ合い、唇が殆ど触れ合った。吐息はクラブの息もできないくらいどんよりとした空気に溶けた。 チョウスンヨンには、足がふらふらして酔った他の人とぶつかったことすら覚えはなかった。ぶつかってきた人に謝られた時、スンウはただ相手に穏やかな笑顔を見せ、すぐにチョウスンヨンに振り向いた。スンウの優しさは殆どチョウスンヨンの心身を溶かした。

チョウスンヨンは、二人の間の偽りの親密さに溺れるのをやめるべきだと知っていた。彼らは互いのことをよく知らなく、たまたまうるさいクラブで一緒に踊った赤の他人であった。スンウの目にあるきらめきは所詮チョウスンヨンが自分を騙すために作った幻像に過ぎないかもしれない。しかし、特別な「なにか」を感じた。チョウスンヨンは、この人海でスンウを抱いていたように、そのなにかに固執していた。今の彼にとって、それで十分だ。

「もっと静かな場所に行こうか？」ふたりが息苦しくなりそうなときにスンウは尋ねた。汗は二人の体につき、温かくてねっとりした蜂蜜のようだった。

チョウスンヨンはうなずき、スンウと指を絡ませて手を繋いだ。

二人は薄暗いトイレに入った。壁にはステッカー、落書きや告白の言葉などが沢山書かれてあったが、チョウスンヨンはそれに気にする気は全くなかった。やっと、スンウが彼の顎をつかんで口づけしてくれた。

スンウのキスは彼の踊りのようであった。電流が走った。ゆっくりではあるが千の太陽が光を放つように烈しいであった。髪を強く引っ張られて汚れた壁に押し付けられた時、チョウスンヨンは呻き声をあげずにいられなかった。

「必死だね。」とスンウは囁き、チョウスンヨンの首筋に唇を這わせ、明日になると情欲を匂わせる痕跡を残した。  
「俺を欲しくてたまらなかったな、スンヨンあぁ。」

チョウスンヨンは本来気恥ずかしく感じるはずだが、スンウの言葉に込められた強烈な好意と欲望を見極めたから、彼は頭を壁に付け、相手を首筋に近づけさせようとしただけ、「お前を相手にすると、誰だって必死となるだろう。」と言葉返した。

スンウに離れられた時、チョウスンヨンは不満足で唸り声をあげるところだった。スンウは彼を見上げ、その瞳は結晶のように輝いた。何かを探しているように、チョウスンヨンが疑いを持ち始めたほど彼を見つめていた。

「何だ？」とチョウスンヨンがついに尋ねた。心の中では続いてもらいたいと望んでいるが、相手に自分どれほど懇願しているかを知られたくなかった。

「何でもない。」

すぐに、スンウは再びチョウスンヨンに口付けた。 チョウスンヨンはキスを深めた。たとえ空が今崩れ始めたとしても、彼はここ以外のどこへも行きたくなかった。

今回は、唇と舌の絡み合いが少なくなった。スンウの指先がチョウスンヨンの頬に触れるようになった。喘ぎと呻きと伴い、チョウスンヨンはスンウにそっと優しく顔に触れられていた。スンウの体温を感じながら、チョウスンヨンは体の隅々まで火がついていると感じた。

膝によって両股を押され、分けられ、チョウスンヨンは爆発寸前となった。気持ちよかった。服がまだ脱がれず、バランスを取ろうとしたのに、チョウスンヨンは簡単に低い呻き声を漏らさせられてしまった。

チョウスンヨンは、今よりもさらに先のことを望んでいた。しかし、彼が決心した時、携帯が鳴った。スンウは体を引いた。同時に、胸が上下し、髪が乱雑になり、唇が赤く腫れ上がった。

「それ取って。」とスンウは髪を整えながら言い、「大事な電話かもしれない。」

チョウスンヨンはしぶしぶとうなずき、緑色の応答ボタンを押し、携帯を耳に当てた。

イジニョクに話しかける前に、チョウスンヨンはスンウにジーンズを越えて触れられ、思わずに呻き声を出してしまった。

「はぁ！？」携帯からイジニョクの叫び声を聞いた。

お前なとチョウスンヨンは携帯電話を静かに手で覆い、声を出さずにスンウに言った。スンウは肩をすくめ、全く後悔していないような笑顔を見せた。

「あのな、俺はお前の濡れ場を知る気まったくないけど。」とイジニョクは言い、「それはともかく。お気の毒だが、ウソクは死ぬほど酔っ払った。俺と一緒に彼の家に送ってほしい。今回だけだから頼む。」

「あぁ……」とチョウスンヨンはため息をついた。スンウは彼の鎖骨にキスし、次第に首筋に向かっていた。低い呻き声をしたら、「俺はマジーー」と言いかけた。

「チョウスンヨン。」とイジニョクは厳しく言い、「トイレから出ろ。そうしないと、バレンシアガのズボンに吐いて汚してしまった後、一晩中泣いていたことを向こうのあいつに全部ばらすからな。あいつが聞こえるのも知っ、」

スンウは口を覆って笑いを抑えようとしたが、笑い声を漏らしてしまった。結局、チョウスンヨンの肩に顔を埋め、笑い声を押し殺そうとした。

「分かったな？」

「わかったよ。」とチョウスンヨンは叫んだ。スンウの柔らかい髪を撫でながら、「ちょっと待ってろ。」と言った。

翌朝、チョウスンヨンは部屋に漂うお酒臭いで頭痛を感じたというわけではなかった。意外に、べたついた髪で、昨日のシャツを着替えなかったイジニョクも彼が頭を痛く感じた原因ではなかった。スンウのないカカオトーク友達リストこそチョウスンヨンの頭痛の病因であった。

「お前が嫌いだ。」とチョウスンヨンは冷蔵庫を開けて食べ物を漁るイジニョクの方向に向かって言った。イジニョクはただ肩をすくめた。

「お前なら何とかなるんだよ。」とイジニョクは答えた。チョウスンヨンは暴力を好まなかったが、その答えを聞いて、イジニョクの頭をピシャリとたたきたかった。一方、それについて全く気づいてないイジニョクは、「コーヒー飲む？」と聞いた。

チョウスンヨンはイライラし、ため息をついた。

「マジに言っているんけど、お前ってやつさ……この借りは返してもらうからな。」

チョウスンヨンには後悔することが多い。

入学試験に真剣に準備しなかったことに後悔した。大学生となれたら母親は彼のことをもっと誇りに思えるだろう（母親は今でも彼を誇りに思っているが）。中学生の時に漢字科目を選択しなかったことに後悔した。漢字を読めるならタトゥー・ワークショップの同僚に漢字のタトゥーを入れようとする顧客を譲る必要はなかった。電話で高校時代の彼氏と別れたことに後悔した。本を沢山読んでいないことに後悔した。数年前に留学の機会をつかめなかったことに後悔した。

しかし、彼にとって最も後悔したのは、スンウに連絡先を尋ねることを忘れたことであった。スンウの連絡先を持ったら、チョウスンヨンはその温かい手と魅力的な笑顔を想うだけでなく、スンウとの関係をこれ以上に進めるかもしれなかった。

二日後、美しい春の朝に、チョウスンヨンは再び男に会うことができた。

チョウスンヨンはいつもより早く起き、過去二日間で手掛けたスケッチブックを持ち、ソウル地下鉄二号線で弘大へ行った。

一時間もしないうちに、彼は駅の出口の近くにあるカフェチェーン「Twosome Place」に着いた。豆乳アメリカンコーヒーを一杯注文し（バリスタにため息をつかれた）、チョウスンヨンは窓向き座席に着き、同年代の人々が仕事に行く様子を見ていた。彼の目の前を通りかかった人達は正式な服装を着ていて、学校へ行く学生に似ている。バス停では、人々は携帯電話や腕時計を見続け、バスの遅れで苛立った顔をしている。街の向こう側にある小さな店のオーナーは開店の準備をしている。

チョウスンヨンはため息をつき、携帯電話に目を向けた。Instagramをいじるうちに、誰かが店に入ってきた。子猫が本棚に登ろうとした映画はあまりにも魅力的で、チョウスンヨンは店に入った人に振り返らなかった。バリスタが客の注文を受けた後、コーヒーの香りは再び店の空間全体に広がった。それと伴い、コーヒーマシンのハム音と柔らかいレトロ音楽が流れている。

突然、誰かがチョウスンヨンの反対側の席に座り、テーブルの上にレモンチーズケーキを乗せている小さなプレートを置いた。

「えっ！？」とチョウスンヨンは思わず声を上げ、満面の笑みをしているスンウをじっと見つめていた。スンウの現れは彼の心をドキッとさせた。スンウはゆったりとしたストライプシャツを着ていて、あの夜と全く違う髪型をしていてる。それでも、チョウスンヨンはたった一目でスンウだと分かった。

「スンウ。」とチョウスンヨンは口走り、「本当にお前なんだ。」と言った。


End file.
